


Would you like to write lines?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Detention, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, Older Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Dean Winchester, Younger Dean, ahhh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason detention didn't bore Dean to death was Mr. Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like to write lines?

Dean sighed as he slipped into an empty desk. _Fucking detention_ , he thought bitterly. He sat, twirling a pen between his fingers until he heard the door to the classroom open. Mr. Novak walked in carrying a briefcase and a cup of coffee. _Starbucks_ , Dean noted absently, too busy with watching the way his ass looked in the slacks he was wearing.

Mr. Novak was the only reason detention didn't bore him to death. With his too plush lips and hair that is so wild Dean just wants to run his fingers through it. And, of course, his eyes. Blue like the ocean, and constantly watching, observing. And don't forget that voice, either. It is much deeper than you expect from a guy like him, but it's fitting. Thinking about is voice, just made Dean wonder what he would be like if they ever had sex. _Would he whisper dirty things in my ear while he bends me over and fucks me on his desk? Would he tell me what a good boy I am when I get on my knees for him?_ he thought to himself.

He was pulled from his little fantasy when he heard a little cough. He looked up to see Mr. Novak sitting at his desk, eyebrow raised expectantly. "Um, sorry. What was that?" Dean asked. Mr. Novak sighed, "I asked you, Mr. Winchester, if you would kindly come up to the board and write lines." He looked down. Fuck. He was rock hard. And from the looks of it, it wasn't going away anytime soon. He couldn't get up without Mr. Novak noticing.

"I-uh, I can't. Sir." Dean shifted in his seat. Mr. Novak looked at him, interested. "And why is that, Dean?" Fuck, think about baseball, football, soccer. Baseball, football, soccer, Dean chanted silently to himself. "I'm sick." He answered tightly. It was clear that Mr. Novak didn't believe him from the way he was staring at Dean. He smiled then, a predator's smile. It made Dean squirm, but not because he was uncomfortable. "Well, come up to my desk so I can write you a pass for the nurse." He said sweetly. Shit. He knows exactly what he was doing.

"I can't." Dean mumbled. This made Mr. Novak's smile grow. "That's alright, Dean." He said as he got up made his way to the desk where Dean was sitting.  
He stopped right in front of him, and sat down on the edge of the desk. "What's wrong, Dean? Are you sure you're sick?" Dean couldn't help but glance at his crotch, and Mr. Novak's eyes tracked the movement. When he smiled it made him took like the cat who got the cream.

"Well, well. This won't do." He grabbed Dean's arm, pulled him up and led him to his own desk. He then lifted Dean up and sat him on it and stepped into the 'v' of his legs. "Fuck." Dean whispered as Mr. Novak leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of Deans ear. "Have you thought about this a lot, Dean? About us?" He closed his eyes and leaned back, "Yes," he breathed out. "So have I," said Mr. Novak right before he leaned again, but this time he captured Dean's lips with his own.

It was rough, just how Dean liked it. There was teeth and tounge and a desperation to it that made it perfect.

He pulled back, moving his hands to undo Mr. Novak's pants. "You are so distracting, always doing something with your hands. It made me imagine how pretty your fingers would look wrapped around my cock. If I didn't have my desk, you would have seen how hard I get whenever you are here, Dean."

"Oh, fuck, Mr. Novak!" "Castiel." Mr. Novak murmured.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling off Mr. Novak's belt. "Call me Castiel." Mr. Novak repeated. He felt hands on his own pants, pulling at the button until it came undone. He and Mr. N- Castiel had each other's pants off in less than a minute. Dean pushed his underwear down to the middle of his thighs, and did the same to Castiel. He yelped when he felt a hand close around both of their cocks, but was quickly shushed by the feeling of Castiel's lips on his own. "We have to be quiet, Dean." Cas said between kisses. "We don't want to get caught." "N-no, sir." Dean whispered, and that must have set something off in Castiel.

He began moving his hand up and down at suck a brutal pace, he had Dean digging his nails into his biceps. That was going to leave a mark. Soon, Dean was coming all over both of them. Cas followed soon after. He collapsed on the desk, exhausted. "I think that was a good enough punishment, don't you?" Mr. Novak whispered as he leaned into kiss Dean sweetly. "Of course." Dean whispered back.

Now, if Dean gets more detentions than normal in the following months, it's no one's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfiction before, so I hope I didn't screw it up too badly. Please give me some feedback so I can know if I messed up and what I can do to fix it. And thank you for reading.  
> Update- I fixed the spacing errors and such, yay!


End file.
